Tearju Lunatique
Teaju Lunatique is a genius scientist involved in the development of nanomachines. Eve was created by Tearju as a clone. Appearance & Personality Tearju has long blonde hair and bright green eyes (pink in the anime). She is a genius with an IQ of over 200 who graduated from the highly acclaimed Ashford University at 14 years old. Tearju is described as being very 'gentle' and 'lady-like' in the manga. She is also very clumsy and often trips on her own feet. Anime Synopsis During Rinslet Walker's research into the Zero Numbers, she learns of Tearju as the of the scientist who worked on Eve along with Kanzaki. Rinslet finds out that Tearju is in a vegetative state however, when Rinslet shows her a picture of Eve she gets violent and attacks Rinslet. She seems to have amnesia but, recovers after the incident with Eve's photo. She travels with Sven Vollfied and the others, sharing information about Eve and Eden so that they may destroy it. . Manga Synopsis After Train Heartnet is shot with a Lucifer bullet that turns him into a child, he and his friends are on the hunt for someone who can help him change back to his original form. Rinslet remembers she had a small amount of information on a researcher formerly under Torneo Rudman's employment. That researcher turns out to be Professor Tearju Lunatique. She was the leader of Rudman's research team on nanomachines and she created Eve. While Sven and Rinslet try to find her photograph and her location, Tearju is approached by Kanzaki and Shiki from the Apostles of the Star. They want her assistance because they hope to make their leader Creed Diskenth immortal with the use of nanomachine technology. She angrily refuses and is disgusted by their willingness to experiment with life forms, something she has long regretted doing herself. Eventually Train and company arrive at her home, located in a remote town near Badger Lake. She tells him that there is nothing she can do to fix it but that he has to concentrate on changing his body (the alternative is a program that would cost nothing less than $1 billion). She graciously allows the trio to stay at her home for the night and wants to know how Eve joined the two men on their travels. While Train is outside trying to concentrate on his original form, Tearju reveals that the reason she and Eve look so similar is because Eve is her clone. The discussion is interrupted by Echidna Parass and the Phantom Star Brigade. The Apostle demands that Tearju provides her knowledge of nanomachines. After the scientist refuses, Eathes 'copies' her soul and obtains the information that way. They attempt to kill her afterwards, but Sven and Eve protect her until Train returns in his original body. Professor Tearju explains the strange new railgun ability that Train has, which is apparently the result of the nanomachines temporarily fusing with his cells and generating electricity. The trio leaves her house the next day, but Eve promises Tearju that she will return so they can talk more about her creation. Abilities Tearju is shown to be a genius when it comes to nanotechnology. She is also very fond of cooking and it has been stated that she cooks a great omelette, though she is not very good at any other chores. She also has the astounding ability to trip over nothing. Gallery TearjuAndEve.JPG|Tearju and Eve TearjuAndEveTalk.JPG|Tearju and Eve Meet Again TearjuApostles.JPG|Tearju Visited by Kanzaki and Shiki TearjuCooking.JPG|Tearju Cooking Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sweeper allies